


Lies

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alm being sad, Berkut being angry, Gen, tbh I dunno what this was supposed to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: His whole life, he’d been raised to become the greatest ruler the nation had seen. His whole life, he never would’ve known that a single boy could cause all of that to come crashing down around him.
Relationships: Alm & Berkut (Fire Emblem), Berkut & Rudolf (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 10





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Berkut angst? Berkut angst.

Was this all just a lie? Was it… was it all nothing but a pointless effort? Did he pour his heart and soul into something that mattered not to his own personal gain?!

His whole life, he’d grown up thinking he could be something, do great things, and rule the nation with strength. His uncle had always told him that he was proud. At the time, this fact alone pushed him to keep going, his tiny little heart swelling with joy at every bit of praise he received, and so he pushed on. 

As he grew older, however. Things began to change. His Uncle had begun preparing for something, and to his utter surprise, was to remain secret, secret from even his own prying eyes.

…and then came the war. For the first time in centuries, Rigel’s seat of power was in danger. He was seventeen when his Uncle finally gave him the honor to set out into the battlefield, entrusting him with a horse and a lance he’d held most dear to him. His Uncle had smiled at him, saying that he had high hopes for his future. 

He would never realize how much of a lie that was, would never realize how false his own life was. Until it was too late to erase.

His Uncle was dead. 

The news traveled by word of mouth for several months before it yet reached his ears. At first, he’d been heartbroken at the loss of his only parental figure, but the sadness soon turned into hatred when he’d discovered just who had been the one to bring down the Rigelian Emperor. 

A child. A mere farm child who bore the brand of Royalty. Ridiculous! Absolutely unbelievable! A child! One whom he never knew, was going to steal his place as the Emperor of Rigel?! Pathetic…

The mirror cracked. 

His view of the world changed that day. 

His view of the world changed that day…

His view of the world changed that day, on the day he met his end.


End file.
